


Sleeping the Night Away

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trust, getting a new bedmate is always an adjustment, new relationships, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: All couples sleep differently. It takes a lot of trust for some people to allow someone into their bed. Here is a quick snipped in how various couples of Fairy Tail spend their nights together. Hints of sex, but mostly just fluffy couples.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Meredy/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sleeping the Night Away

Sleeping as a couple was different than as a single person. It takes time to adjust when someone is used to sleeping alone, while others embrace, metaphorically and literally, it in stride.

Every couple was different as they slept through the night together, sharing a bed.

For example, Levy usually ended up sleeping on Gajeel’s chest with Lily on her back. The two would sleep quite contently while Gajeel laid on his back staring at Levy with a blush on his cheeks. He never knew he would be so lucky to have a woman who liked him despite his appearances. Sometimes he kicked Lily out, but Lily would only chuckle and take off. Levy would blush as Lily knew exactly why Gajeel kicked him out. But her embarrassment was loss once Gajeel pinned her to the bed.

Lisanna would lay curled up, almost like her cat take over and Bickslow would curl around her, hand on her head and the other thrown around her waist. Lisanna content to feel the low thrum of Bickslow’s heart beat against her back, lulling her back to sleep when she slowly drifted awake. She would often tell him he purred like a cat when he would sleep. He would rub the back of his head, blush on his cheeks. She like those nights and mornings when she got to see his face. She thought he was rather handsome, even telling him until he was so red in the face that she just had to pounce him and kiss all over his face. Which would lead to other pleasant things when his hands would begin to wander her body.

Mira would lay on her back hand reaching down into short blond locks that belonged to the Thunder Dragon Slayer, Laxus. His head resting on her stomach, his body molding around hers to keep her close. Mira would only have to shift and Laxus would move with her, his unconscious body knowing that she was uncomfortable with their position. Mira liked the nights when she slept on him, pressed perfectly against him as it always resulted in a perfect morning. She was always glad that they stayed at his place for those types of nights. If he stayed at hers, then it was just to cuddle. She wasn’t ready for her brother and sister to hear how embarrassingly loud she could be driven to by Laxus. 

Evergreen usually pushed Elfman away, her back to his chest, denying that she was sleeping his bed for her comfort but for his. But come morning, Evergreen was curled into his side, hand on his chest, her head on his shoulder, and Elfman’s nose turned and buried into her messy dark blond hair. She would wake up first, smile and then turn away onto her back. She still liked messing with him. She would even sneak out of his bedroom window if she stayed at his place, she wasn’t ready to be part of his family or have Mira give her that devilish look of promised torture if she hurt Elfman. She loved Elfman more than she was ready to say, it’s why she offered for him to stay at her apartment more. Elfman reminded her that it was an all girls’ dorm. She left her window open at night and was glad in the morning that he had come to her in the night.

Meredy was only used to sharing a bed with Ultear before sharing a bed with Lyon. Ultear had been like a mother, holding her close, humming softly and carding her fingers through Meredy’s pink hair even when Meredy was much too old for such comfort. After Ultear left her and Jellal the note, she had many sleepless nights. And like a good brother figure and leader, Jellal let her sleep curled by him as he sat and watched the flames of their fire. His fingers pushing pink hair out of her face just to give her a sense of familiarity and that she wasn’t alone. Lyon seemed only too happy to hold Meredy as she fell asleep, his fingers working through her hair. Finally, one night he fell asleep first and she decided for once she would be the one to card her fingers through his white hair. He softly mumbled her name, and only her name, through soft parted lips. Meredy smiled and threw her leg over his hip knowing full well where she was pressed against. She looked forward to the dawn for once even though a part of her would always miss her mother.

Kinana felt a sense of comfort as she laid in Erik’s arms. There was a sense of familiarity in his arm that she still did not know where it came from. She knew she could hear him from great distances and that she felt whole with him. He would mumble her name and she would stare at him before reaching up between them and tracing his features from his brow to his nose and lips. Sometimes he would sigh, other times he would open his one eye and stare at her. She just loved being in his arms.

Lucy loved to cuddle when she was drunk, but she was getting better at sharing her bed with Natsu and Happy when she was sober. Most times Happy would lay curled on her chest while Natsu was snuggled into her side, arm around her waist. When Happy laid asleep in the bed she purchased him, then Natsu would sleep with his arms tightly around her, warm breath fanning against her neck, cheek, or breast. It depended on where he was sleeping. She couldn’t escape to the bathroom on those nights. Natsu refused to let her go, murmuring to not leave him again. Lucy would give up until her bladder was near bursting. She would sometimes hear Happy giggling happily to himself at her predicament. But when Natsu rolled on top of Lucy or felt her up, Happy would gasp and take off out the window. Lucy would wiggle about, but knew it was probably not a good idea as Natsu lifted his gaze to hers and grinned. He would growl out softly some things that had her blushing and thinking about the little girl in Edolas or how bold the other them were in Fairy Nail. Natsu caught on and would nibble on her ear before whispering something else that she never quite caught as he pushed in. She would only be able to clutch onto him and gasp with each movement. Her body unashamedly following his rhythm.

Erza was a nervous wreck when she finally got to have Jellal in her bed on their wedding night. She stared at his face once he had fallen asleep after they finally had each other at long, long last. She could see in the darkness of the room with the help of the moonlight coming through her, their, bedroom window that he was still blushing. She could feel the heat of her own cheeks as she thought of all the things they did together. Their nervousness, their fears and joys, and their love culminating into bliss. She wasn’t shy about her body but being around Jellal’s perfectly sculpted body made her worry about every scar that she bore. Jellal had kissed each and every one of them, reminding her that they were a story of love and loss, victory and pain, triumph and protection of those dearest to her. Erza blushed as she remembered other details of where Jellal kissed her. Burying her face into his neck, she felt his fingers thread into her scarlet hair. She sighed softly against his neck and shifted with him on the bed, his eyes slowly opening to stare down at her. No words were needed as he leaned down and kissed her slowly. Sleep could wait.

Juvia knew Gray may have been a tsundere in public, but in private he was the bolder of the two. Juvia was affectionate in public, displaying signs while laying seductively on a counter with signs of ‘eat me’ or ‘lick me’. However, in the privacy of their bedroom, Juvia became shyer. All bravado in the face of the public. She had tried to crawl into his bed regularly when they had lived together for six months. He always kicked her out, he wasn’t ready then. But when he was ready, apparently having a series of revelations on his next big quest, he had to toss her over his shoulder and carry her to his apartment. By the time he had her in his place, in his bedroom, his clothes in her hands somehow, he was nervous himself. She knew that he knew she had boyfriends before him, he had no girlfriends. He bit the bullet and kissed her hard on the mouth. Neither knew how or when it happened but they were on his bed, together and Juvia begged him to be gentle (because all her boyfriends dumped her before _that_ point), to tell her it was real and not a dream. Gray looked surprised but smiled as he laced her fingers with his and pushed in gently. She held tightly to him and was grateful that she waited for his stubborn ass to come to his senses. Gray muttered what a waste of time he had spent avoiding her when it felt unbelievably good. She held his face and reminded him that good things come to those that wait. In the morning, when Juvia woke up she was tucked under Gray’s chin, his hands holding her close. She smiled and looked under the sheets to check if they were both naked and was glad they both were, it wasn’t a dream. Gray woke up to her squeal of delight and pinned her back to the bed, burying his face into her breasts and whispering to her to go back to bed. She wouldn’t in all of her excitement at being his at long last and so he leaned up and promised to tire her out again so that he could keep her in bed longer. He was hers at long last.

Of course, there are many other couples that sleep differently together. These couples were content and still new to their intimacy. All seemed to be exploring the boundaries of their relationships, but all seemed happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I really do like writing for all the pairings of Fairy Tail. I want to include more, any suggestions would be appreciated, and I fully appreciate suggestions for LGBTQ too.


End file.
